Nasal and sinus disease and sinus related syndromes and symptoms are a common clinical problem with considerable patient morbidity, substantial direct costs, and a significant, negative impact on the quality of life for those who are afflicted. The four primary categories of afflicted groups are: 1) individuals with acute and chronic rhinosinusitis; 2) individuals with upper respiratory infections, 3) individuals who suffer from allergic rhinitis; and 4) individuals with chronic snoring problems. These four categories amount to millions of people who suffer from nasal congestion on a daily basis.
Bathing the nasal and sinus cavities with lightly-salted water to wash away encrusted mucous, irritants, and foreign particles, and to shrink the turbinates for the purpose of improving airflow and relieving nasal congestion has been widely practiced across many cultures for literally thousands of years. More recently, and particularly since about 1990, a significant number of peer-reviewed clinical trials have been undertaken at leading American and European medical schools and research centers testing whether the anecdotal claims of relief from the symptoms of nasal maladies as a result of practicing nasal irrigation, are well founded and pass scientific scrutiny.
These studies indicate that nasal irrigation is a clinically proven method for treating the symptoms of sinus-related disease by exposing the nasal cavity to a streaming volume of saline. While the exact mechanism by which nasal irrigation's effectiveness is achieved is not yet well understood by the medical and scientific research community, it is likely multifaceted and includes a number of physiological effects which individually or in concert may result in an improved ability of the nasal mucosa to reduce the pathologic effects of inflammatory mediators and other triggers of allergic rhinitis, asthma and other chronic mucosal reactions, as follows. First, it rinses the entire interior of the nasal cavity, washing away encrustations that may be blocking the multiple ostia that connect the sinus cavities to the nasal cavity, thereby allowing the sinus cavities to properly drain into the nasal cavity and making the sinus cavities a much less attractive breeding ground for the colonization of bacteria. Second, it decreases the viscosity of the mucous in the nasal cavity, thereby greatly reducing the formation of interior encrustations. Third, it leaves a small residue of saline on the interior surfaces of the nasal cavity, including the openings to the sinus cavities and sometimes in the sinus cavities themselves. This is beneficial because saline has an inherently antiseptic quality that hinders the growth of bacteria. Fourth, exposure of the turbinates, vascular tissue that warms and humidifies the air inspired through the nose before it reaches the lungs, to saline causes them to reduce in size, thereby reducing nasal congestion. Fifth, it improves mucociliary clearance as a result of increased ciliary beat frequency, which improves the ability of the mucosa to perform its natural, flushing function. Sixth, the saline may wash away airborne bacteria, viral particles, irritants and other foreign particles that cause infections and allergies.
There are two methods by which the nasal cavity can be irrigated: pressure that is positive relative to atmospheric pressure, and pressure that is negative relative to atmospheric pressure. Positive pressure can be effected two ways: first, by gravity, and second, by means of manufactured pressure. Negative pressure, also called vacuum or suction, can also be effected two ways: first, anatomically by nasal inhaling or sniffing, and second, by means of manufactured suction.
Positive pressure devices that rely on gravity allow the flow of saline into the nasal cavity by, for example, inserting the tip of a teapot-like spout into one nostril and pouring the saline into it. The saline then flows around the posterior margin of the nasal septum and out the other nostril of the user. An example of a gravity-based device is the neti pot. However, the awkward physical position required to accomplish such a rinse is difficult for many people, and the free flowing effluent from the nasal passageway is messy so that substantial clean up procedures are necessary.
Positive pressure devices that rely on manufactured pressure pump the saline into the nasal cavity, again, by introducing the saline into one nostril, forcing it under manufactured pressure around the posterior margin of the nasal septum, and allowing it to drain out the other nostril. This can be achieved, for example, by placing the nozzle of a saline-filled, flexible plastic bottle into one nostril and squeezing it, thereby injecting the saline into one nostril, through the nasal cavity, and out the other nostril. This can also be achieved by similarly forcing saline into the nasal cavity under pressure created by a mechanical pump. Although this method avoids some of the physical awkwardness needed to achieve a gravity forced flow, the problems of messiness and the attendant inconvenience of cleaning remain. In addition, the varied pressures imparted by a squeeze bottle can impart undesired, painful, and even harmful pressures throughout the nasal passageway, and particularly on the Eustachian tube ostia. Thus, this requires some acquired skill for proper use.
Earlier nasal lavage devices that relied on negative, manufactured pressure drew a saline solution through the nasal cavity by imparting suction to a receptacle bottle or directly to the nasal cavity, but such devices are large, non-portable, complex, difficult to operate, and generally require the supervision and assistance for operation of an attending physician or medical assistant.
There is presently no practical device that offers a user the ability to practice nasal lavage using either or both positive and negative pressure, whether gravitational, anatomical, or manufactured, or any combination thereof, in a single handheld collection device.
There is a need for a nasal irrigation device for communicating an irrigant to a device user comprising a mechanics module and a reservoir assembly wherein a source of saline comprising a cartridge is disposed within the mechanics module adjacent a lid assembly for piercing the cartridge upon closing of the lid for releasing the cartridge contents into the reservoir assembly.
There is a need for a convenient handheld device that can safely irrigate the nasal cavity with a controlled, gentle supply, draw the irrigant through the nasal cavity under the influence of gentle powered suction, collect the effluent safely in a manner facilitating quick and easy disposal, and is readily adaptable to a wide variety of nasal dimensions.
There is a need for a device that uses a readily transportable capsule for effecting the filling of the device with irrigant.